


To Forget

by SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: M/M, mention of incest, mention of noncon/dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mercutio tries to forget he visits Tybalt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> the-silly-little-thing  
> TybaltxMercutio, 16, pretty please? <3 “Please, just one more time. Okay? Once more and then I’ll leave you alone.”

Mercutio knocked on the door, his knuckles hurting by the many times he'd rapped the wood. “Please, please let me in.” He begged, his lip bloodied and his voice tired and broken. “Please.” He rested his forehead against the wood, sighing heavily as every breath he took pained his chest. He swallowed hard, a slurred hiss escaping him, and the door opened carefully, allowing him the possibility to regain his balance and not to fall forward.

The boy's eyes lit up and his smile grew. He made a step forward to walk into the room but when the door wouldn't fully open he stopped and frowned.

“What do you want?” Came the harsh voice of the Capulet he always fought with in public. His enemy, but one he was more than happy to have.

“Please, just one more time. Okay? Once more and then I’ll leave you alone.” He begged.

Tybalt sighed and reluctantly nodded before opening the door fully and allowing the boy in. He looked battered, his clothes crumpled, his white blouse put on in a haste, and Tybalt studied him in silence as he threw his coat on the bed and started to take off his shoes.

The Capulet's eyes travelled down to Mercutio's tight trousers, delightfully hugging his arse, and he found it hard to swallow. He parted his lips, fighting to find the right words, and finally managed to speak but flinched at the croaking sound his voice made.

“Do you really think I could make you forget?”

He raised a brow as Mercutio froze. The boy was in the process of taking his socks off but now let them on, his hands placed on his knees as he started to stare in front of him.

“It worked before.” The blonde muttered, his hand thoughtlessly moving to his belt. His fingers worked their magic and the trousers were peeled of deftly, giving Tybalt quite a feast for the eyes. And the sight would have been heavenly and poetic if it hadn't been for the bruises he found on the other man's thighs. He frowned as he closed the gap between them and ran his fingers past the bruised skin.

Mercutio didn't flinch at the touch. He hardly flinched anymore. Whenever Tybalt squeezed him tight during their intimacies, that was when he flinched. When Tybalt bruised him and was too rough with the boy, that was when he flinched and hissed. But not at these touches. Not any more.

“It doesn't work like this.” Tybalt said, his voice a low yet dangerous moan. He grabbed the boy by the hips and pulled him close enough to nibble his neck, his teeth grazing the already colouring skin. Mercutio threw his head back and was rewarded by Tybalt's hand slithering upwards to tug at the strands.

“I thought you liked to see me begging.”

Tybalt's hands tugged hard at his hair now and he was forced to lock eyes with the Capulet. There was a storm in them, fiery and harsh.

The man didn't deny it. He did like to see Mercutio on his knees, begging him to take him, begging him to make him come. But... “Not like this.”

The confession made Mercutio's lips part. He was confused, stared at the man who was still caressing his hair with half-gloved hands, but tried to inch away.

“No. None of that.” Tybalt murmured. He kept a good grip on the boy with one hand, holding him by the shoulder as the other hand crept underneath the boy's blouse, brushed past a nipple which was pinched and gently rolled between finger and thumb, before he started to brush the piece of clothing off of the boy. Mercutio closed his eyes and moaned. He was confused, still, but let it all happen to him. He would allow Tybalt anything because he wanted the other like he never wanted anyone before.

“You're not leaving me tonight, pretty boy.” Tybalt's low voice vibrated in his ear. The hot breathe tickled his skin. His blouse was off and his chest revealed, and Tybalt took a moment to appreciate the boy's naked body before he started to spread feather-light kisses on the boy's skin.

Mercutio shivered and tried to push him away. “Why are you so gentle?” He asked, unsure what the other was playing at.

His words didn't stop the Capulet at first, but after a few more kisses the man finally pushed away to look at him. Deep and dark eyes filled with lust met the confused lighter ones of the boy. “Because you already have enough bruises.”

This answer made Mercutio frown and he pushed Tybalt away. He bent over, ready to collect his trousers, and snarled through gritted teeth. “You always loved giving them to me before.”

The sight of him, bent over, was too much for the Capulet to take and Mercutio felt a weight settle over his back, trapping him in his hunched position. The man behind him struggled with his pants, then the sound of a zipper could be heard as he undid his own, and skin touched skin soon after. Mercutio's breath hitched in his throat.

“I do.” Came the husky reply like a hot breath in his ear. Tybalt's hair tickled the side of his face. “I do like to see you covered in my bruises. I do like to see you marked all mine. I want to cover these bruises with my own like I've done all these times before because seeing you marked as another's is driving me mad. It makes me angry to see I cannot protect you.”

The world turned white in front of Mercutio's eyes. The first time Tybalt had found him in one of his moments of weakness the Capulet had laughed at him, had prodded him, had taken delight in finding his enemy so weak and fragile. He had taken him out of rage and out of revenge, but had been apparently pleased by the boy's delicious arse. Mercutio hadn't minded. Tybalt's touch had been more welcome than that of his cousin. He was used to the Capulet being rough with him and beating him to a pulp. Nothing new there.

But being one with Tybalt was a completely different feeling than being one with anyone else. And Mercutio's experiences didn't reach as far as he'd always bragged them to be. In fact, the only touches he had known had been forbidden, vile and unwanted. And he'd found a remedy for that. Whenever he'd been assaulted he would seek out his daily opponent and challenged him for a different kind of duel: one of blades that would only be won by the Prince of Cats himself. Tybalt would always sheath himself inside of Mercutio, and Mercutio would always cry out for more. Their coupling would be rough and ruthless and afterwards Tybalt would grin at him like a cat who got the milk. He would find himself standing on the street and heading back home with his head hung and an awkward limp as he walked. It wasn't as if anyone would notice, Paris had taken him from behind earlier that day. His uncle knew. He approved. He only wanted the power and Mercutio – Mercutio was just another nuisance and a threat to the throne.

He moaned. A pain shot through his body but gently started to subside with each motion, with each thrust by the Capulet, who kept murmuring sweet words of nothing in his ear and kept stroking his hair. This was unlike the Tybalt he knew, this was scaring him. But there was no going back now. He was trapped underneath his favourite person's body and closed his eyes. A whimper escaped him, encouraging the Capulet to increase his thrusts.

Among the words he could make out “I will never let you go” and “You're no one's but mine”. But Mercutio let the Capulet believe that. As if any of them had the power to stop his uncle's evil plans.

The blade of the Capulet was opening him wide, it always had. It was one of the reasons Mercutio loved to feel the man's dick inside of him as it spread him further than his cousin could. Tybalt knew how to pound against the bundle of nerves deep inside of him, knew how to pound him in the right angle to make it both hurt and give him pleasure at the same time. And when Tybalt's breath hitched in his throat, a warning gurgle betraying what was about to come, Mercutio knew that he would feel the Capulet's seed paint him on the inside – covering that which had been left by the wretched Count.

He came with a moan.

As Tybalt caught his breath he cuddled the boy close, holding him tightly in his arms.

“I can't ever be yours.” Mercutio whispered, trying to catch his breath.

“I know.” Tybalt panted, his breath tickling Mercutio's neck. He pressed his nose against the boy's skin, taking in the delicious scent of the boy he'd just had.

“I will need to leave soon.”

Tybalt hummed. “You're not going anywhere tonight. Go back home tomorrow morning, as early as you please. But not tonight. Tonight you're mine.”

Mercutio let out a bitter laugh. “You're a dreamer.”

The Capulet was silent. “Perhaps.” He finally whispered. “I want to make one thing clear though....” he sat up, leaning on his elbow as he looked down at the boy he'd trapped below him. At the change of position his cock started to slip out of the boy's hole and Mercutio couldn't help but chuckle at this.

“Miss you already.” He said.

But Tybalt frowned. “I'm being serious, you prick. I don't care if we're enemies or not. I don't care if your uncle keeps allowing for your cousin to have his way with you and fuck you till you're broken. But I do wish to make it clear to you that no matter what you will always be welcome here, in my bed. So no more 'one last time' nonsense, have I made myself clear?”

Mercutio was speechless. He turned to lie on his back – perhaps not the greatest of ideas- and overthought the other man's words.

“You want me to keep coming to you?” The boy finally managed to ask.

Tybalt grinned at him. “And I want you to keep coming with me.”

He cradled the boy close. Both stared at the candle on Tybalt's bedside table. A feeling of peace washed over them.

“See? I am forgetting.” Mercutio whispered. His eyes felt heavy and fell closed.

Tybalt smiled down at him and placed a kiss on top of his head. “Sleep now, pretty Mercutio. No one will hurt you tonight.”

And they both fell asleep.

 


End file.
